The Jedi and Sith Hunters
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: Boba Fett is now becoming the bounty hunter he is known for in the future but with other bounty hunters in the universe there is bond to be conflict considering the struggles between Jedi and Sith.
1. Default Chapter

The Jedi and Sith Hunter  
  
((Note: I do not take credit for the characters in this story that are related to Star Wars. Heck I don't take credit for location, weapons, vehicles, and etc. All this belongs to their rightful creator. ( This is just the intro. The start of Chapter 1 will be up soon. ))  
  
  
  
Sitting in the corner of the cargo hold was someone all to familiar. His brown hair was shorter now of course as his head leaned against the ships hold. His hands and feet bounded together with wire. His olive green cape was wrapped around his chest that no longer bared his father's armor, but his simple tunic. This of course was Boba Fett, but the young innocent was no more. He had grown to his respectable height and was what you may call a teenager now. Even being captured in the hold the up and coming bounty hunter was ready for anything. They took his armor, helmet and weapons, but he hid so many other weapons that weren't taken that he almost pityed their ignorance. Being older he was lethal and his name was respectable enough, though his first hunt turned out not the greatest the others that followed were what made his name.  
  
Escaping wasn't a choice right now since he could hijack the ship, but there was no use for that. He would wait until they landed to take his things back and be off on his hunt, but it gave him time to think in that cargo hold. How he got there was a story behind itself, but before he slipped off to sleep his eyes looked out the window to the stars. No matter how many times he sees them they always brought memories of Jango back. Memories of the past were nice, but they were just memories, pictures that soon become false, since your own subconscious changes to what you want to see. Such false images weren't fitting for Boba and he quickly forgot what he was thinking of. He had survived the Wars he watched the Republic fall to what was now the Empire. He seen much in his years and now he would add onto it, but before his story moves on we must look back at how he got into this situation, to a few days back in the Outer Rim Territory. 


	2. The Hunt Details

Jedi and Sith Hunters  
  
Chapter 1: A Hunt for Jedi or Sith?  
  
((Timeline is between the events of 3 and 4))  
  
  
  
Slave 1 flew through space with ease, its pilot; Boba Fett sat comfortable at the controls. He had no need to pilot his ship right now since it was on autopilot. Boba wore the Mandalorian armor his father, Jango wore though his was much different. Jango's armor was too shiny for Boba's taste since it would draw attention to it, plus he had to make a name for himself and not resemble anyone else. Boba had heard rumors of another hunter trying to pose the same Mandalorian armor with different colors, but they were rumors something not to base ones thoughts on since most weren't true anyways.  
  
Boba sat unmoving in the seat. If someone were before him they would tremble at the cold stare of the Mandalorian helmet. The silence broken when Slave 1 was picking a transmission up being directed to him, he lifted his gloved hand up and pressed the flashing button on the panel. It took a moment for the transmission to clear itself and down on the panel was Vader or Anakin if Boba's mind severed him correctly. He had seen the fallen Jedi before; he was nothing now but a twisted machine, a puppet for the Emperor. Someone such as Anakin shouldn't have fallen the way he did, but that was just Boba's opinion, it just shows how ignorant Jedi were to him.  
  
"Fett, you are known for your well deserved hunts for someone so young."  
  
Fett stared down at Vader, it was hard for him to read Vader. His actions were to unpredictable and along with what he desired as well, but he knew the Lord didn't like him holding comments back, "So they say, but such things do not concern me. I'm just doing my job."  
  
"A wise response," Vader replied in his deep rasping voice, "Which is why I summoned a wide arrange of the best bounty hunters for a reward worth all what you desire."  
  
Boba thought about this for a moment, he knew Sith were misleading so he would tread this carefully, "What is it you speak of?"  
  
"A hunt for Jedi and a few crazed ones. The Emperor is displeased with the few remaining ones and the others that have gone out of their minds . . .they are an insult to the Empire and the Emperor and they must be terminated immediately."  
  
So the hunt was for Jedi. Not an easy target. There were very few already and large rewards were on them from independent worlds, but the Empire would surely provide a larger sum. Crazed Jedi were even harder, considered Sith by some, but to Boba they were just Jedi with weakened minds.  
  
"Bounty Hunter, do you take this offer?" Vader questioned him in a loud tone. The way he spoke was more of a threat.  
  
"I accept."  
  
"The Emperor wants the Jedi alive. No killing!" Vader ended his transmission with those words.  
  
Boba slide his helmet off, shaking his short brown hair free, "An interesting hunt as long as I get credits then I do not care if I can't kill them."  
  
His screen flashed again with another transmission, he slid his helmet back on since the ID number on this was unknown. Vader had contacted him before so there was no need for caution. He flipped a few switched before turning the screen on to see the face of another bounty hunter who was dressed in similar Mandalorian armor. This image made Boba's eyes narrow inside his helmet, but anger only confuses and blinds one self in this situation so he kept himself calm.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Boba Fett. You have quiet a reputation and a symbol, you are no Mandalorian though."  
  
Boba spoke in a monotone voice, "They were all wiped out."  
  
The bounty hunter leaned against the controls to come closer to the screen, "All, but me."  
  
"All very informative, but this does not concern me nor do I care about you."  
  
"Oh, but it does concern you. We're rivals on the same hunt, skills against skills. We shall see which one of us is better."  
  
Boba shook his head, "I'm not interested in your petty ego problems."  
  
"You're a cold one."  
  
Boba didn't reply, this all wasn't new information to him nor did he care. He would end the transmission, but a rival was a rival and it was best to understand this accursed Mandalorian.  
  
"Well, Fett. I am Seth Kihentren. Remember my name well."  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"Well, good luck Fett. I await the day we meet in person."  
  
"You should fear that day," Boba pressed the button to end the transmission.  
  
Boba was a good judge of character of people, which is why he made good choices in hunts. Never trust anyone, but some were too reliable and it was a good thing to take advantage of. This Seth was his age, but a little younger and arrogant. He clearly didn't know his own feel record of hunts and on another note, Seth could be Mandalorian, but just because he has the blood to fight doesn't mean he can.  
  
"The jungles of Yavin IV have a few Jedi there, more Sith though. It's a good start," Boba entered the coordinates to Slave 1 and jumped into hyperspace. 


End file.
